Bother
by Djap
Summary: BETAD Ianto x Jack, just a short piece with Gwen questioning Ianto about his relationship with Jack


**BOTHER**

**A TORCHWOOD FANFICTION**

**PAIRING**: Jack x Ianto

**AUTHOR**: Djap

**RATING**: PG

**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own the boys and I won't make any money with them. Amen.

**LANGUAGE**: English

**BETA: **Neenabluegirl, thank you for your help

**GENRE**: Romance

**A/N**: I just watched the gun-tutor-session of episode three and suddenly this plot-bunny bit my… second best body part. I just wondered why Jack keeps flirting with everybody and this is what I came up with.

…

**Bother**

**a Djap story**

…

"Ianto?"

"Yes, Gwen?"

"May I ask you a question?"

"Your tea will be ready in a few minutes. Milk, no sugar."

"A _personal _question."

"Is this about you walking in on us in the hothouse?"

"Yes."

"…"

"May I?"

"You'll ask anyway, regardless of what I say. Whether you get an answer is another thing altogether."

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to pry."

"But?"

"It just puzzles me."

"What?"

"Doesn't it bother you?"

"You walking in on us? I think if I intend to have sex on a semi-public place I need to expect getting caught…"

"That's not what I'm talking about."

"So what else do you mean?"

"Jack's behavior."

"Could you be a little more precise?"

"His flirting for example."

"He wasn't serious with his 'there's room for one more'. At least not that night. He was just teasing us both."

"So he has been serious before?"

"…"

"Ianto?"

"What's it to you?"

"I just try to understand why you're still with him."

"Because I'm in love with him."

"But…"

"There is no 'but' to it. Just 'because I'm in love with him'."

"Have you told him?"

"Of course. Right at the start, when my feelings started to change."

"But he didn't change his behavior."

"No, and I certainly never expected him to."

"Do you think he loves you?"

"No. I _know _he loves me. Just like he would love you if you weren't in love with Rhys."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Come on, Gwen. He's been after you right from the start and still was until you married."

"But he was with you most of the time."

"So?"

"How can he want me if he's in love with you?"

"Because that's who he is."

"So he would have left you for me if I had returned his feelings?"

"Don't be ridiculous now. You _do _return his feelings in a lot of ways. You just choose not to act on them."

"That doesn't answer my question."

"He wouldn't have left me. If he chooses to love someone he can't just go away. You should know him that much."

"So what would have happened then?"

"He'd probably ask me to share."

"And when you would have said no?"

"That would never have happened. I would never have made him choose."

"You would have shared? How could you say something like that?"

"I already do. Really, you can't be this naïve, Gwen."

"What do you mean?"

"I know he visits his doctor when he leaves and I know how much he loves him. I know about the guy whose name he took. In a weird way he still loves even that asshole Hart. He just can't stop loving someone, when he has fallen for that person."

"And it really doesn't bother you?"

"Sometimes it does. I'd lie if I said something different. But it hurts more when he doesn't tell me the truth about something. I choose to live with the rest of it. I knew all this before I started this relationship after all."

"And you really don't get jealous if he's touching other people?"

"He is a touchy-feely man… not every touch means he wants to shag the person."

"No, but he knows how to work his charms in his favor."

"That he does."

"I wouldn't be able to share him."

"That's why you choose Rhys instead of him."

"Perhaps."

"I'm sure about it."

"I still don't get how you can stand it."

"I know how he gets at night."

"Horny?"

"That too, but that's not what I meant."

"What else do you mean then?"

"He gets lonely. Do you know that he doesn't sleep?"

"Yeah, he told me that much."

"He'd like to do it, but he can't anymore. But even he has to stop working from time to time."

"So? More quality time for both of you…"

"I'm no energizer bunny like him. I can't always be there. I _need _to sleep."

"But you don't want him to get lonely."

"Exactly."

"This isn't just about sex, is it?"

"It never was."

"How long do you think…"

"Until my dying day, if that's what I wish for. It's my decision, which he'd never take from me."

"Thank you for telling me all this."

"You deserved to know. You do love him after all."

…

**Endless end**

**Finished 7****th****September 2010**


End file.
